Get out
by lydsdudex
Summary: Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of ,you have to go before he.. *Dark Romance*/*Vampire* DELETING STORY! sorry i have other priorities now so i'm sorry i didn't update for ages!
1. Prolouge

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he**...

**Chapter one**

"We've got her sir"  
"Are you sure it's her"  
"Certain sir"  
A smirk came to his lips as he turned to the screen and there she was 'Sakura Haruno, aged 18, waitress'

"excellent...go"  
When the man went Gaara stared at the picture of the girl who had beautiful huge emerald green eyes and locks of pink hair "You shall be mine soon my cheery blossum"  
Sakura had become

His obsession.

His craving.

His everything.

Ever since he dreamt of her it took him long to find her.  
Too long. Many men were killed ,but it made no difference.

He **needed** it.

Needed their **blood**.

Needed **her**.

Some say people do crazy things when they're in love. Do anything for them and Gaara would, he would do anything for Sakura anything to make her happy he would slay a whole nation just to see her smirked Hell he would slay a whole nation anyway.

Gaara had a plan.  
He would meet her somewhere make it look like a accident like he hadn't planned it. make her fall in love with him like he did to her and give her a place in the vampire world as Queen Of Vampires.

Gaara had no doubt.  
It would work there would be no problem. Every woman practically bowed before him and he was sure Sakura would be no exception. No doubt

Gaara had nothing stopping him.  
As he walked through the bar doors and took a seat keeping an eye out for his queen when he spotted her.  
There she was walking towards him and he nearly growled when she spoke in her silky voice "i'm sorry we're closing"

Gaara had no Sakura and that makes Gaara a **very** **angry** man

**OMG!!! I chocked when i saw the alerts i mean thankyou so much! :D**

**I'll update soon :)**


	2. Contact

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he!...**

**Previously...**

_Gaara had nothing stopping him.  
As he walked through the bar doors and took a seat keeping an eye out for his queen when he spotted her.  
There she was walking towards him and he nearly growled when she spoke in her silky voice "i'm sorry we're closing"_

_Gaara had no Sakura and that makes gaara a very angry man_

**Chapter 2**

Gaaras face grew darker as she spoke those words now what was he supposed to do?

"you'll have to leave sorry"

Her voice was music to his hears he just imagined what her moans would be like as he.....  
Gaara mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He hadn't even spoken to the girl yet!  
He smirked as an idea came to his head.

"Can i just sit here until you lock up?"

"Erm sure why not follow me"

Well gaara was certainly taking that offer.

Sakura led him to a booth in the top corner of the bar and was about to turn and leave but something stopped her.  
That thing was a hand on her wrist she turned with a confused expression to see an emotionless expression except his eyes.

"Please...sit with me"

Sakura was surprised and was about to decline but his eyes...their was something in his eyes that made her take the seat opposite him. Their hands still connected. And they just sat there...staring into each others eyes. Trying to figure each other out as the silence ate away at them.  
Gaara was the first to speak.

"So..why do you work here" His husky rich voice woke sakura up slightly and she broke the contact of their hands

"I need to earn money to pay bills"

"Don't you have help from parents"

"...I don't have any"

Gaara smirked, _perfect_ he thought no ties to this world as i take her to my world .He tried to hide his joy of his discovery as she seemed saddened by what she had told him so he once again took her hand in his. This time she took he hand away instantly which annoyed Gaara but he would be patient for her as he was sure she would love him.

Or god knows what would happen..

**DUNDUNDUN!**

**TBC :D thankyou all for the alerts and reviews i got i'm only on the first chapter!  
haha but thankyou please continue reviewing :) *Hint Hint* XD**


	3. Freaked Out

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he!...**

**Previously...**

_"Don't you have help from parents"_

_"...I don't have any"_

_Gaara smirked, perfect he thought no ties to this world as i take her to my world .He tried to hide his joy of his discovery as she seemed saddened by what she had told him so he once again took her hand in his. This time she took he hand away instantly which annoyed Gaara but he would be patient for her as he was sure she would love him._

_Or god knows what would happen.._

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was freaked out.

This...man had came in and she had let him take a seat and was about the leave and he grabbed her wrist!  
Those big, muscular hands she just imagined what he could do when they.  
Sakura mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts i mean he freaked her out!  
Everything about him freaked her out but his eyes...so full of emotions...loneliness,hope...lust, want.  
It all freaked her out to no end and she just hoped that all of it wasn't directed at her.

Or she was screwed.

After they had stared at each other Gaara broke the silence so she broke the contact. Which she could see annoyed him but she answered his question.

"I need to earn money to pay bills"

"Don't you have help from parents"

...Oh no he didn't just ask that. She was sure if they were still holding hands his would be broken by now she tried to hide her anger by answering in a sad tone so they would get off the subject.  
Then he did the worst thing to sakura you could of done in that moment...he smirked

HE BLOODY SMIRKED

He grabbed her hand so she took it away instantly. Sakura was happy to see the smirk vanish from his face but confused to see an understanding look replace it.

Errr she had to get away from this man

Or god knows what would happen.

**TBC**

**Teehee another chapter done ! :D i hope your enjoying it**

**Well i guess it's just chapter 2 but more in Sakura's pov XD**

**Anyway thankyou for the alerts and reviews it's like my dreams are coming true *_***

**Don't forget to review :D**


	4. In That Situation

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he...**

**Previously...**

_**He grabbed her hand so she took it away instantly. Sakura was happy to see the smirk vanish from his face but confused to see an understanding look replace it.**_

_**Errr she had to get away from this man**_

_**Or god knows what would happen**_.

**Chapter four**

Sakura started to stand up, Gaara quickly saw what she was doing and stood up with her prepared to do anything and i mean ANYTHING to get her attention Sakura was walking away so gaara did what any other man with desperate pride would do in that situation.

He collapsed.

As soon as Sakura heard the thud of Gaara smacking the floor she quickly turned, ran towards him and kneeled down besides him unaware of how much he was enjoying her scent and breath on his neck.

"Oh my god are you okay sir...sir...SIR! oh god"

Sakura was panicking she didn't expect this too happen! so many thoughts and questions were going through her head right now and she couldn't answer any of them.

Meanwhile in Gaaras mind his thoughts were much more clear and only had Sakura on his mind at that moment.

And every other moment.

Ever.

"Maybe i should call an ambulance?"

Gaara didn't like that idea he wanted it just to be him and Sakura!  
so he pretended to start to wake up.

Oh sakura would be relieved.

Sakura was not happy to see him wake up.  
even though she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with a possible deadman anymore he had woken up much too quickly for her liking so she stood up ready to leave again.  
Gaara knew she wouldn't fall for another fainting spell so he did what any man would do in that situation.

He made conversation.

"What's your name?"

Yes he already knew it but what else was he going to say laying on the floor hows the weather?!

"It's Sakura"

It worked he had gotten her attention.

"What's yours?"

Gaara froze. Should he tell her?. How well known was he in this world?. Would she know him?

"Hello...ahh forget this" Sakura was tired of waiting for this looney.

In one instant Gaara was up and infront of Sakura when sakura looked up all she could see was those eyes.

And in one instant all her questions as she spoke.

"Gaara"

Gaara knew she was his soulmate if she knew his name with just a glance he was overjoyed so he did what any man would do in that situation.

He hugged her.

**Awwhh hope you enjoyed :D**

**Ahh sorry for the lat(ish) update but i think i'm going to try and update this weekly or something because i'm getting alot of school work so yeah :)**

**Thankyou for the reviews i hope there will be many more to come. ;)**


	5. Getting Out

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he...**

**Previously..**

_"Gaara"_

_Gaara knew she was his soulmate if she knew his name with just a glance he was overjoyed so he did what any man would do in that situation._

_He hugged her._

**Chapter 5**

Sakura was beyond shocked.  
Here was a man who she had barely known for half an hour hugging her. Hugging her. Hugging...her. Someone she had only met half an hour ago.

But god why did it feel so right. She wanted the stay like that forever his warmth showering her but she knew that if she didn't let go soon. She would never be able to.

So she tried to wriggle her way out of Gaaras grip but found he was squeezing.

Hard.

Suddenly she found the need for breathing increasing and the need for getting away from this crazy bastard unbearable.

She was getting into a panic so she started screaming and thrashing around as much as she could in his grasp.

Gaaras hand shot up over her mouth she could tell he was starting to panic too. Atleast she knew he wasn't used to this kindof thing. As his hand shot up over her mouth his grip on her body loosened. That was all sakura needed.  
She bit his hand, twisted her body, got out and ran for it.

Luckily Sakura was always the best runner. she'd done cross country, races, fun runs you name it she had done it she had never doubted her running but now she started to worry as she felt a presence running behind her.

Very.

Very.

Close.

And was gaining on her quickly so she tried to increase her speed. she smiled as she felt his presense fading away the further she ran and was losing him

yes!

yes!

YES!

Then came the rock.

In all the road she had to trip on that rock in that moment.

no!

no!

NO!

Not now when she was so close to getting away from Gaara!  
When she fell her head made contact with the hard concrete ground and found she couldn't get up.

So she just waited.

Waited for Gaara to catch up. As she felt Gaaras footsteps slow from the run and the shadow loom over her she let darkness take her and she passed out on the ground infront of the maniac her last thought was hoping she wouldn't wake up.

**Hope you enjoyed ;D**

**Ahhh sorry i didn't update sooner school has been crazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy and i've been ill :(**

**hope next chapter will come soon and please review ;) **


	6. Took In

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he...**

_Previously.._

_So she just waited._

_Waited for Gaara to catch up. As she felt Gaaras footsteps slow from the run and the shadow loom over her she let darkness take her and she passed out on the ground infront of the maniac her last thought was hoping she wouldn't wake up._

**Chapter 6**

When Sakura awoke she took in a few things.

1) She had the biggest headache ever.

2) She was in unfamiliar surroundings which included being on a big big BIG! bed but she couldn't see much as the lights were off and she was relying on the sunlight.

3) She was not alone.

4) The door was opening...

"Good morning miss"

The sound made Sakura nearly jump out of her skin.

"Sorry to disturb you miss but i was told to bring you these"

As Sakura looked up she took in the girl infront of the bed who had dirty blonde hair in four pig tails holding out a pink towel towards her. Sakura just looked at the towel confused.

"Oh right this is for you to dry yourself with"

Sakura was still confused.

"But i am dry..."

The girl laughed. It was a big warm laugh the kind when you hear it you just have to smile.

"No silly you'll need to dry yourself after a shower"

"I don't need one"

"But it will make you feel all nice and refreshed and besides...you DO need one love"

Usually Sakura would be annoyed at what the girl was saying but this girl just made her smile and it was so hard to get annoyed at her.

"Ok"

Sakura reached out to take the pink towel it was so nice and fluffy.

"Do you like it"

Sakura nodded

"Haha Gaara was right"

Sakura stiffened at the name but was confused at what the girl had just said.

"What do you mean Gaara was right?"

It killed her to speak his name.

"Gaara told me to bring a towel when i asked which one he said any which is pink so tada!"

"Why would he give me one which is pink"

"He knew it was your favourite colour so now..."

"Now what"

Sakura didn't like the pause

"...Now...nearly everything is pink.

Suddenly the lights came on and sakura got to see everything clearly.

Pink.  
Pink.  
Everything was pink!

The girls laughter brought her back to earth wow he really did want everything to be pink.

Sakura took the towel and as she stood from the bed and headed towards to open door of the ensuite the girl took in Sakura's worried expression.

"Don't worry it really isn't as creepy as it sounds just please..."

"Please what"

"...Don't tell him you don't like pink"

They both broke into laughter and when they contained themselves the girl went towards the door. Then Sakura remembered.

"Hey wait!"

The girl turned around.

"what's your name"

"Temari"

And with that Temari exited the room as Sakura entered the ensuite put the towel on the rack and entered the lovely hot shower.

Not realising the door was opening again. And this time. It wasn't Temari.

**Dun Dun DUN!! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Sorry i didn't update sooner but come on it's christmas (Still in my mind)**

**Haha no but seriously i wish you all had a lovely christmas and are going to have a lovely new years ;D**

**Reviews makes 2010 better! :P**


	7. Previous Events

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he...**

**Previously...**

_**And with that Temari exited the room as Sakura entered the ensuite put the towel on the rack and entered the**_

_**lovely hot realising the door was opening again. And this time. It wasn't Temari.**_

Chapter 7

Gaara was overjoyed.

In his room was the love of his life sleeping on his bed he darkly chuckled as he remember the previous events.

**FLASHBACK**

_He panicked when Sakura had got away from him but as he saw she was on foot he smirked_

_'So you think you can out run me do you?'_

_Down the deserted road Gaara spotted a flash of pink and increased his pace as she did._

_Damn she was fast. She could put a few vampires to shame._

_Gaara stopped he now had clear view of the road which sakura was on but his attention wasn't on her for once._

_Oh no. It was on the rock she was heading towards._

_Now he just had to pray she didn't see it._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_*Smirk* "perfect"_

_Now for Gaara there was no rush as he calming walked towards the sexy lump on the road._

_As he reached her he could see the sadness in her eyes which tugged at the heart luckily he didn't stare for too l__ong as she passed out._

_Gaara picked her up bridal style and caressed her face. He wanted her so bad but he had to control himself or she __would hate him forever. _

_He dashed madly towards his castle wanting to get her inside as soon as possible and into __his nice warm inviting bed. _

_God he should really take a cold shower._

_When he entered his castle and into his bedroom he layed her soft resting body on his bed, kissed her lips and __quickly exited his room._

_Hey he couldn't be getting frisky with her if she was asleep now could he?_

_He searched the castle and found temari's room then knocked._

_"come in"_

_As he entered he felt her stiffen. Ha! he knew she feared him for what he did to those people after that she had __never been the same with him, always on edge._

__

"what do you want gaara?" she had tried to sound demanding but she knew it hadn't worked and had come out more of

_a squeak._

_"I'd like you to go and see sakura when she awakes and tell her to shower give her a towel and don't frighten her or else._

_He made his way back out the room._

_"what colour?"_

_"...what"_

_"what colour towel do you want me..."_

_"pink. A big fluffy one" his answer was automatic. Everything had to be pink._

**END FLASHBACK**

so now he was in the office where he could see all the cameras in the castle watching sakura take her towel and go into the ensuite.

Gaara guessed it was his time to move.

*smirk* this was going to be fun he thought as he turned the door handle.

**Ahhh OMG i am so sorry for not undating i think the once every week theory is out the window ._. **

**Don't worry it wasn't laziness i was sincerly having problems with my computer. I didn't even have it for like a month!**

**I really hope to update soon please review :):):)**


	8. Shower Fun

Get out!

**Summary: "Sakura run you've got to get out!" "what are you talking about temari?" "you don't know what he's capable of you have to go before he...**

**Previously...**

_so now he was in the office where he could see all the cameras in the castle watching sakura take her towel and go into the ensuite._

_Gaara guessed it was his time to move._

_*smirk* this was going to be fun he thought as he turned the door handle_

**Chapter 8**

"Ahhh" Sakura let out a sigh as the hot water connected with her skin.

She then reached for the vanilla shampoo bottle, applying a decent amount to the palm of her hand, and then massaging it into her hair.

Nothing could ruin this moment of peace.

"Sakura..."

She stiffened as a pair of strong arms surrounded her waist gripping her Sakura yelped out loud.

"Wow, easy there Sakura, i'm not gonna hurt you" Came a deep, masculine, yet sexy voice.

"W-what do you wan-t Ga-ara?" she managed to say.

He started making circles with his fingers on her wet skin

"isn't it obvious?" he asked as he swapped the directions of his fingers.

Sakura only managed to shake her head as she concentrated on the patterns Gaara was making.

"**You**" he growled out

***WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT ;D***

And with that Gaara he moved his hand up the sides of Sakura's soaking wet body, making her tremble under his touch.

"Gaara"

**Higher.**

**Went his hands .**

**In slow sweeping motions until he cupped her face.**

"Stop"

**His face edging closer.**

Soon all thoughts were forgotten when he silenced her protests with his kisses.

She just moaned causing Gaara to push his tongue into her sweet cavern.

A growl was emitted from his throat when she slipped her arms around his neck.

She just couldn't help it anymore her thoughts were blurred from pleasure at the tainted man's acts.

Gaara grabbed her legs and pulled them round his body.

He moved his mouth from her bruised lips to the skin under her ear making her gasp as he bit into it drawing a small amount of blood then kissing it better.

He repeated this action to many times to count.

Sakura knew this was wrong on so many levels she had to stop it.

.she had to**"ARGHH"**

she threw her head back as his fingers skilfully plunged deep inside of her, prodding and exploring her cave intently before pulling out and thrusting right back in.

Smirking like a madman Gaara increased the pace making sakura's head roll side to side

You like that, don't you…?" he chuckled, circling her wet entrance before pushing his fingers in once again.

"Gaara..st-stop!" She tried to sound demanding but they both knew that wasn't what she really wanted.

She arched her body slightly from the sensations he was sending to the deep pit of her stomach.

Just as she felt she was going to drop over the edge he pulled out causing an immediate groan from the woman in his arms.

She looked so confused he darkly chuckled and leaned towards her ear.

"not yet my sweet i want your first orgasm to be from my thrusts not from my hands."

Sakura blushed darkly from how blunt his words were.

Suddenly she felt the water switch off and being scopped up into a tight embrace.

Gaara opened the door and laid her down on the bed.

suddenly she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and felt her eyes closing as he pulled the blanket over her.

the last thing she heard was Gaara's voice echoing her into her sleep

"Sweetdreams"

**TADA!!**

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Oh my things got a little bit steamy in there didn't they ;D**

**I won't be updating atleast for about 2 weeks as it's my birthday soooooon :) YAY ME ;D**

**So can i have reviews for my present :3 **

**Thankyou~  
**


	9. SORRY! AN

Hello Fan fiction :)

I'm so sorry i haven't update in nearly a year! last time it was nearly my birthday and that was in march...

Anyway i'm trying to continue this story but i have two main excuses not too.

1) my GCSES are coming up and i'm in a crucial time of my education

2)I can't be ASSED ;]

which is sad really but as people are still reading my story i might continue it. Don't expect anything soon though sorry!

Lots of love Lydiarr :3

P.s have a cookie :P


End file.
